Ojalá no fuese yo
by Lorena Tepes
Summary: "Si el colegio no nos enseña a defendernos tendremos que aprender solos" A raíz de una venganza, serpientes y leones se verán uniendo fuerzas para luchar por sus destinos.
1. 1 -El baño de myrtle (Editado)

-¿Era necesaria esa escenita?  
Hermione miraba arrepentida al suelo con los puños crispados y Draco miraba aburrido al techo.  
\- Lo siento profesor.  
-¿Algo que decir Malfoy?  
Resopló mirando aquello que hubiese en el techo mas interesante que Snape.  
-Como parece que trabajan tan bien juntos y tienen tantas ganas de estar juntos van a estar trabajando juntos hasta navidades, luego me plantearé que hago con ustedes. No quiero escuchar ni una queja o aumentare el castigo.  
Snape arrastró esa frase de la manera en que solo los slytherins sabían, pareciendo serpientes. Apenas habían empezado el curso y ya estaba castigada en defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya había perdido 100 puntos para Gryffindor y había tenido la primera pelea con Malfoy. Definitivamente no sería un buen curso.  
-Que divertido va a ser tenerte al lado, comelibros.  
Le ignoró y se fue conteniendo lágrimas, necesitaba huir y el castillo se le quedaba pequeño ¿Gran Comedor? Sería genial de no ser por que Lavender se había pegado a Ron ¿Biblioteca? Claro, seguro que nadie la buscaría en ese lugar ¿Exterior? Había salido el sol y todos los estudiantes querían aprovecharlo, sabía donde tenía que ir pero no quería admitir que era su única opción.  
Myrtle no salio a saludarla, estaría curioseando por el castillo, fue idea de Hermione que saliese del baño, Hogwarts era enorme y podía investigarlo entero, el primer día no estaba nada convencida pero ya estaba terminando septiembre y le gustaba un poco mas salir, los estudiantes ya no se metían tanto con ella.  
Apenas llevaban semanas de curso y ya había tenido que aceptar que Myrtle era la única persona a la que podía contárselo todo. Harry estaba distante, lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal con la vuelta de Voldemort, sentía todo el peso de ser El Elegido y tenía miedo de defraudar a todo el mundo, se encerraba en el cuarto de los Menesteres a estudiar y practicar hechizos, a veces le preguntaba sobre algún dato, pero no más, sentía que ya había causado muchos problemas y no quería causar mas, odiaba no poder hacer que dejará de sentirse un problema, Ginny estaba demasiado ocupado de novio en novio como para hacerle caso y Ron no veía mas allá de su pecosa nariz y esa chica que tanto se le había acercado, solo quedaba Luna, pero se pasaba el día persiguiendo Nurggles y otras cosas de cola rizada. Nunca había tenido amigos, pero ahora solo tenía compañeros, ni Deam, ni Seamus, ni Padma... No podía considerar amigo a nadie más. También estaba Malfoy, aunque antes muerta que admitir que discutir con él le daba un soplo de aire fresco a su día a día, esas batallas de ingenio o competiciones por la nota mas alta, le hacían retarse a ella misma, ninguno podía recurrir al insulto fácil, eso significaba la derrota a los ojos del otro, aunque los demás pensarán que él la había humillado al llamarla "Sangresucia" ella sabía que él se había quedado sin argumentos mejores y ella ganaba, aunque esa maldita palabra siguiera doliendo como la primera vez.  
-¿Por qué no has ido a comer?- Myrtle había vuelto- Harry pregunta por ti.  
-No tengo hambre...  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
Esa era una buena pregunta, y la respondió, le contó todo lo que había pasado, le contó que de pequeña no tenía amigos, le contó de cuando entró a Hogwarts, cuando se hizo inseparable de Harry y Ron, le hablo de Malfoy y sus insultos, de sus sentimientos hacía Ron, de Viktor Krum y su actual amistad, lo que significaba ser amiga de Harry, escuchar sus inseguridades y miedo, ser siempre la parte fuerte y racional, lo cansada que estaba de serlo y para terminar le contó lo aislado que estaba el pelinegro y lo idiotas que estaban los pelirrojos.  
Cuando termino se sintió tan liberada que lágrimas comenzaron a caer, le había hablado de todos sus miedos, cosa que jamás le había contado a nadie, y sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.  
-Gracias por confiar en mi.  
Myrtle se puso a lloriquear e intento abrazar a Hermione, fue difícil que pareciera que la estaba consolando.  
-¿Qué te ha hecho estallar?  
-¡El maldito Malfoy! Ya no sabe como hacerme enfadar ¿Te puedes creer que me ha tocado el culo para moverme?  
-¿Hablamos del mismo Draco Malfoy?  
\- Por supuesto. Le he gritado y creo que le he lanzado algo que ha dejado manchas azules en su camisa, y bueno, él me ha lanzado otro hechizo y... Estoy castigada a unos insufribles meses a su lado. Como si no fuese ya suficiente malo este curso. Y como siempre él queda impune...  
-Hermione... ¿Al lado de quien dices que va a estar sentado él?  
-Mío...  
¡Él también estaba castigado! No sabía si Snape lo había hecho adrede o no lo había pensado bien, pero iba a hacer tan insufribles las clases para Malfoy como Malfoy iba a hacerlas para ella.  
Gracias Snape.

**Capítulo corregido y editado, he cambiado algunas cosas aunque la base es la misma, espero que os siga gustando ^**^


	2. 2- Granger (editado)

-Este verano estuve intentando realizar mi Patronus, pero no conseguí nada, no entiendo si es que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente o si no uso un recuerdo poderoso.

-Neville no te preocupes, el mío no adquiere forma.

-Dean, Neville, el Patronus es un hechizo de magia muy avanzada, no todo el mundo está capacitado para él.

Estaban en la biblioteca, Hermione había ido directa desde el baño de Myrtle a preparar información de defensa contra las artes oscuras para seguir entrenando el E.D, ahora que Voldemort había vuelto no podían dejar de entrenar.

-Me siento muy inútil sin poder realizar el Patronus, todos conseguís algo.

-Neville, eres el único de este colegio que podría encontrar una planta que sustituyese a cualquier hechizo, y probablemente en todo el mundo mágico.

-No sé Hermione...

-Eh Neville, puedes hacer unos hechizos defensores increíbles. Creo que el E.D funciona bien porque cada cual cumple una función diferente, si todos sirviésemos para lo mismo...

-Aunque ahora solo somos cinco.

El tono de Neville era triste, lo cierto era que ahora solo se reunían Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Luna y él.

-Podríamos trabajar los encantamientos que van a salir para los ÉXTASIS, en el hechizo Avis, por ejemplo.

-Has sido la única de la clase capaz de realizar algo más que una pluma Hermione.

Dean la miraba resignado a suspender encantamientos y Neville miraba los apuntes como quien mira unas ecuaciones muggles.

-Y por eso estamos aquí, para que pases de hacer una pluma a hacer una bandada de pájaros, es muy importante que os creáis capaces de realizar el hechizo, si os veis incapaces no le pondréis tanto empeño ¿Preferís practicar Avis o hacer el trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Decidieron hacer el trabajo, Snape no tenía margen de errores y quería comprobar todo lo que recordaban de cursos anteriores, el tener tantos profesores distintos con maneras de dar las clases diferentes hizo que más de uno tuviese problemas con la asignatura.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo que conducía a su mesa.

-¡Seguro que es Seamus llegando tarde!

-Lo lamento, pero no somos Finnigan.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban.

-¿Estáis haciendo los trabajos de Snape? ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

Los Gryffindors no sabían que decir, concretamente esos dos slytherins no se habían metido con ellos nunca, pero llevaban la serpiente en la túnica, Hermione sentía la obligación de responder porque ella era la "jefa" de ese club, pero se le adelantaron.

-¿Por qué queréis sentaros con nosotros?

-Buena pregunta Neville ¿Puedo llamarte Neville? - el muchacho asintió sin entender del todo que estaba pasando - Estudiar en compañía es más divertido, y sois el grupo más inteligente de toda la biblioteca.

-Pero somos Gryffindors.

-¿Y qué?

Parecía que Blaise era la voz cantante porque Theo no había pronunciado palabra.

\- Zabini lo que se están preguntando en realidad es como dos slytherins de la pandilla de Malfoy han pedido permiso para sentarse en la mesa de unos Gryffindors donde hay una sangre sucia.

Siempre que se autodenominaba así sus compañeros la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, pero ella ya había asumido que para algunas personas eso era justo lo que era ella, y por mucho que le doliese no iba a demostrarlo más, prefería decírselo ella misma a que se lo dijeran otras personas.

\- Os creía más inteligentes que eso. No todos los slytherins somos tan radicales en la pureza de sangre, algunos ni siquiera le dan importancia, no todos los slytherins somos Mortífagos, somos lo suficiente inteligentes para pensar por nuestra cuenta y poder llegar a la conclusión de que la sangre no hace la inteligencia, eres el ejemplo de ello Granger, pero si os preocupa que podamos hacer algo nos iremos, al fin y al cabo, solo entre slytherins nos entendemos.

Theo bajo la mirada con resignación y siguió a un enfadado Blaise que se iba.

-Esperad.

Hermione sabía que eso era una locura, lo sabía antes de pedirles que parasen, sabía que Zabini sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida porque había conseguido conmoverla, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-Para nosotros no sería ninguna molestia que os sentaseis a estudiar con nosotros, esta tarde o cualquier otra.

-Gracias - Theo sonreía de oreja a oreja. - Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado, me llamo Theodore Nott, pero podéis llamarme Theo.

-Blaise Zabini.

Los tres Gryffindors se presentaron también, como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían, y probablemente fuese así, a Hermione hasta le sorprendí que le ofreciesen la mano a ella también, quizá no todas las serpientes eran iguales.

-¿Sobre qué estáis haciendo el trabajo?

-Yo quiero hablar de una de las familias de Vampiros que viven en Italia.-Respondió Blaise.

-Yo había pensado en Vampiros también, pero iba a hablar de Vlad y Bathory - respondió Dean.

\- El efecto de la maldición Cruciatus.

El tono de Neville no pasó inadvertido para nadie, se notaba la tristeza, Hermione recordó lo que había explicado su abuela sobre la locura de sus padres por la tortura con esa maldición.

-Yo voy a hablar sobre los vinculamientos de humanos y criaturas o fantasmas. Siempre me ha parecido un tema muy escabroso.

-Yo del hechizo Patronus.

Los Slytherin miraron a Hermione sin entender.

-Es para combatir a los dementores, creo que si de verdad va a... Haber una guerra todos deberíamos poder aplicarlo.

-Podrías enseñárnoslo a nosotros, y ponernos de ejemplo a Snape, seguro que no se lo espera.

Todos sonrieron al comentario, y al darse cuenta comenzaron a reír recibiendo un papel de la bibliotecaria pidiendo silencio, el sonido había pasado de la zona de trabajo a la biblioteca.

Hermione no terminaba de entender porque se habían unido un viernes por la tarde, la gente normal tenía vida social, y ellos no es que fuesen gente normal, es que eran populares, por lo menos Blaise, y Theo solía estar leyendo solo en la biblioteca o en los terrenos, y no estaban cerca de los exámenes como para que ellos que igualaban sus notas o se quedaban muy cerca tuvieran que ponerse ya a estudiar, incluso ella iba a dejarlo para después de navidades.

-Un knut si nos dices en que estás pensando.

-Le añado una cerveza de mantequilla mañana por la tarde.

Hermione sonreía, y aunque fuese a costarle mucho admitirlo, se sentía muy cómoda con ellos dos, se esperaba que el ambiente fuese mucho más frío, pero enseguida demostraron ser más simpáticos de lo que ninguno esperaba.

-Se me hace raro que Zabini se haya unido un viernes.

Blaise sonreía.

-Te lo puedo explicar yo Granger, esta aburrido de chicas que no tienen mas que ofrecerle, por eso está conmigo un viernes por la tarde, por eso pensamos que sería buena idea unirnos a este grupo.

-A ver, no le malinterpretéis -Corto Blaise a su compañero - Me siguen gustando las mujeres, pero necesito distanciarme de ellas, aunque a ellas les cueste distanciarse de mí, volver a encontrarles la gracia mas allá de lo sexual, no quiero que digan que soy el cabrón que solo se las folla. ¿Así que pensabas en mi Granger?

-Ahora mismo me pregunto cómo no ha estallado la biblioteca cuando tú y tu ego habéis entrado.

Todos menos ellos dos rieron.

-¿Segura que eres Gryffindor al cien por cien?

Unos pasillos mas lejos Draco Lucius Malfoy se paseaba como si fuese el amo, dueño y señor del mundo, aunque por supuesto él debía aparentar sentirse así, le había llegado una carta de su madre que no le había hecho sentir nada bien y necesitaba alguien a quien molestar para quitarse la rabia de encima ¿Dónde estaba el maldito trio de oro cuando se les buscaba?

Salió del colegio buscando que el aire le relajara y en su lugar encontró a los pelirrojos hablando de Quidditch.

-Ron si vas a hacer las pruebas de guardián tienes que saberte el reglamento, no te lo van a preguntar, pero si ocurre algo tienes que saber que está ocurriendo y ver partidos no hace que te sepas todo esto - la weasley menor señalaba la página del libro que tenían delante.

-¿Tú vas a hacer las pruebas de guardián? Dudo que tu escoba pueda elevarte del suelo.

-Piérdete Malfoy.

-Por Merlín, me abruma tu originalidad ¿Qué será lo siguiente, que me pudra? ¿Tu encefalograma plano te impide pensar mas o esperas que sea la mujer que llevas al lado la que te salve el pellejo siempre?

Ron sacó la varita, era increíble lo fácil que era enfadar al pelirrojo.

-Ron, ignórale, no vale la pena dedicarle tiempo a este...- Ginny le miro de arriba a abajo sin encontrar la palabra que buscaba

-No te esfuerces weasley, te habría derrotado antes de que consiguieses pronunciar el nombre de todos tus hermanos, si estuviese Potty al menos sería una batalla interesante.

Tocado y hundido. Draco observo la rabia inundar los ojos del pelirrojo al sentirse humillado e infravalorado en comparación con su amigo.

-Ronald Weasley baja esa varita ahora mismo.

Granger se acercaba a grandes zancadas, la seguía de cerca su grupo de estudio y ¿Zabini y Nott? El rostro de Malfoy se transformó en curiosidad.

-Hermione él ha empezado.

-Ron no tienes que darle ninguna a explicación, ella ya debería saber cómo es este mortífago.

-Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por acusación.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? Los prefectos no pueden quitar puntos- se envalentono Ginny.

-Pero los jefes de casa sí ¿Quieres que sean cincuenta?

La voz de Blaise no admitía réplica, y no la obtuvo.

-¿No vas a decir nada Hermione?

Habló el pelirrojo.

-No puedo decir nada, Malfoy está sin varita y tú estás apuntándole, que probablemente haya empezado él, lo sé, pero si algún profesor ve esta escena no tienes pruebas.

-Unas malditas serpientes le acaban de quitar puntos a tu casa y no piensas hacer nada... Además ¿Por qué venias con dos slytherins, que haces con el enemigo?

-Ron déjalo ya. Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe quién es el enemigo, ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás los prejuicios.

-¡Lo que me faltaba, les estas defendiendo! ¿Te estas escuchando hablar? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso a inicio de curso? Malfoy le partió la nariz a Harry.

-¿Y que tienen que ver Blaise y Theo?

-¿Les llamas por su nombre?

Los demás, incluido Draco, este último con una curiosidad creciente a cada palabra nueva, miraban la discusión de los dos amigos como quien mira un partido de tenis en el cual se sabe quién va a ganar pero no cuales van a ser las repercusiones.

\- ¡Claro que les llamo por su nombre, a vosotros también os llamo por vuestro nombre!

\- ¿Nos estas comparando con esos? ¿Y vosotros? - señalo a Dean y Neville - ¿También estáis con ellos? ¿No recordáis al E.D y por lo que luchaba? No me esperaba esto de nadie, mucho menos de ti Granger.

-¿Granger? ¿Ahora soy Granger, Ron?

\- ¡No me llames por mi nombre, no tienes derecho! Espero que la próxima vez sepas de parte de quien tienes que ponerte.

-Muy bien Weasley, no va a haber una próxima vez.

**El capítulo ha cambiado un poco bastante, pero espero que os siga gustando, estuve pensándolo seriamente y aunque Ron me caiga mal no es tan descerebrado como le puse.**

**Muchísimas gracias por las alertas, siguen alegrándome como la primera vez que comencé este fic. ^^**


	3. 3- 180 (editado)

Hermione andaba de un lado al otro del baño como un león enjaulado, estaba rabiosa, enfadada, podría paralizar al calamar gigante con su mirada, ese idiota no veía que solo estaba intentado protegerle, si cualquier profesor hubiese pasado les habrían quitado puntos y a él le habrían castigado, por no hablar de si ese profesor fuese Snape, era idiota ¿Cómo no veía lo que estaba haciendo por él? Y el otro, estaba harta del rubio también, apenas llevaban un mes de clase y ya estaba harta de todo. "El enemigo" si ese pecoso entendiese de una vez que el enemigo no eran todos y cada uno de los Slytherins su vida sería mas simple, pero no, era una especie de Ojo Loco Moddy pero en adolescente, siempre alerta, enemigos aquí, enemigos allá, tanto él como Harry creían que medio Slytherin eran mortífagos, pues tenía una novedad para ellos, no, por lo menos no todos, o igual sí que tenían razón, igual Blaise y Nott eran mortífagos, por lo menos no había comprobante de que no, se estaba volviendo loca, estaba pensando como Harry y Ron, se estaba emparanoiando.

Lanzo al aire un pequeño grito de rabia y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza entre las rodillas¿Porqué las cosas no podían ser fáciles? No debería de ser tan complicado tener un curso escolar normal. Si solamente ella no fuese ella su vida sería más sencilla, si no hubiese hablado con Harry el primer día de clase, si hubiese ido a cualquier otro colegio, tanto muggle como mágico su vida hubiese sido totalmente diferente, y en ese momento deseaba mucho ser cualquier otra persona del planeta.

Tres slytherins y dos Gryffindors se habían quedado discutiendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y seguían allí minutos después de que la discusión hubiese terminado.

-¿Creéis que lo solucionaran?

Pregunto Neville en voz alta, sabía que Ron era muy terco, que no valoraba a Hermione todo lo que debería, y también sabía que en algún momento ella tendría que darse cuenta, pero lo que no sabía es que pasaría cuando se diese cuenta, ella ya no estaba sola, tenía mas amigos que en primer curso, pero seguían llamándola "la amiga de Harry y Ron".

-Espero que no, el pobretón recuperaría algo de honor para su familia.

-¿Malfoy porque no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres?

-¿Y dejaros sin el regalo de mi presencia? Sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

-Ya basta - Theo alzó la voz por encima de la replica que iba a iniciar Dean - Esto no es sobre Draco, ni sobre vosotros, es algo más serio ¿Ninguno se fijo en el dolor que tenía Granger en los ojos porque Weasley la llamase "Granger"? Esa chica de verdad, y por algún motivo que no entiendo, valora a ese chico como su amigo, y vosotros dos deberíais estar buscándole para hablar con él y que se disculpase, y si no va a hacerlo, buscándola a ella para que no haga el ridículo yendo a hablar con él. Venga, no me miréis así, a buscarle.

Los dos Gryffindors un tanto desconcertados hicieron caso.

-Tú - señalo a Malfoy - Te creo lo suficiente inteligente para no arriesgarte a otro puñetazo de Granger, y espero, que si esto acaba tan mal como creo que va a acabar metas tu nariz en el asunto y no para meter mas mierda, amenazame y gritame lo que quieras, me da igual, no soy de tu pandilla, no tienes poder ni sobre mí ni sobre mi familia.

El rubio se fue con gesto enfadado, Theo pocas veces ejercía de autoridad, pero cuando lo hacía tenía para todos, y para orgullo de él sabía que era por su culpa que habían discutido esos dos, pero también sabía que Theo y Blaise iban a defender a Granger y estar con ella, si quería a sus amigos tendría que hacer que volviesen a hablarse, maldito Theo.

-A ti no tengo que decirte nada más aparte de que suele estar en el baño de la Llorona, haz lo que sabes hacer.

Theo se sentó en el césped, llevaba toda su vida observando a la gente, era divertido, patrones de conducta que la gente seguía sin darse cuenta, Draco nunca llevaba los cordones por fuera de los zapatos, Blaise no pisaba las lineas mas oscuras de las mazmorras, Granger acariciaba todos los tomos que habían al alcance de su mano cuando buscaba un libro, y Luna, Luna era un misterio, ella no tenía patrón de conducta, era un misterio, lo mas misterioso era que en su cabeza todo lo que hacía si que tenía sentido y razón de ser, la chica llevaba esas gafas para ver animales invisibles y miraba una piedra como si hubiese encontrado oro de Leprechaun , nunca admitiría que había estado buscando información sobre los Nurggles, por lo menos no en voz alta.

-¿Estas llorando?

Zabini estaba de cuclillas delante de ella, no le había escuchado entrar.

-¿Eres un mortífago?

La cara de él cambio radicalmente, la había cagado, no tendría que haberle preguntado eso, mierda mierda mierda.

-Lo siento, no respondas, no quiero saberlo, me da igual, yo... lo siento.

-¿Te lo ha dicho tu amigo el pelirrojo, es porque somos "el enemigo"? Granger, te lo voy a dejar muy claro ¿Estoy en este lugar apuntándote con una varita al cuello para matarte por tu sangre o he estado buscándote durante casi una hora porque estaba preocupado por ti? No respondas, yo ya sé la respuesta.

-Lo siento, es solo que... déjalo. Lo siento.

-No sigas pidiendo perdón, puedo entender que te ha impulsado a hacerlo, menos mal que me lo has preguntado a mi y no a cualquier otro Slytherin. - una cálida sonrisa intento demostrar que no le había sentado mal la pregunta - ¿Vamos a cenar?

-No quiero salir de aquí, no quiero ver a Ginny ni Ron a la cara, ni que Harry se enfade conmigo por defender al "enemigo" - marco las comillas con los dedos, pero el estómago le jugo una mala pasada y rugió.

-¿Y tú eres una valiente Gryffindor? Hasta tu estómago es mas león que tú. Levanta, vas a venir conmigo.

-Zabini no voy a ir.

-¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?

-¡Volver a quedarme sola!

-Pues vienes a sentarte conmigo.

-¡Oh! Claro, como no se me había ocurrido que podría sentarme a tu lado en la mesa de Slytherin, también puedo sentarme al lado de Malfoy y darle un besito para terminar de condenarme. Es fácil hablar cuando tienes un grupo solido de amigos Zabini, pero yo no lo tengo, no conozco a nadie por mi sola, solo soy la amiga de el Elegido y Weasley.

-Granger, creas o no, yo no soy una puerta, soy una persona, y ¡Sorpresa! me has conocida por ti sola, bueno, yo me he acercado a hablarte, pero no estamos hablando de eso, nos hemos conocido por ti, no por ellos, y con Theo igual, y si alguien se acerca a hablarte por ser la amiga de ellos dos se pierde a una persona genial. - ¿El había dicho eso? - Nadie te va a hacer nada Granger, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada.

-¿Porqué?

Zabini la miró sin entender la pregunta

-¿Necesito un motivo para evitar que hagan daño a alguien que no lo merece?

-No somos amigos, esas cosas la hacen los amigos, y yo solo soy amiga de Ron y Harry.

-¿Tú te ves así? ¿De verdad piensas que eso es cierto? Que patético, a ver quien le dice ahora a Longbotton que no sois amigos, o a Thomas, cuando te fuiste quería ir a decirle un par de cosas a Weasel, y partirle la nariz a Malfoy. Granger no pongas esa cara de víctima, tienes un carácter fuerte, amigos que van a defenderte y la inteligencia para combatir al mismísimo Snape, afronta una cena.

-No quiero.

Diez minutos después Blaise salía del baño con Hermione Granger cargada al hombro gritando que la bajara.

Entraron juntos al gran comedor, Blaise aún riéndose y ella sonrojada y enfadada, se sentó al lado de Dean que estaba con Seamus y Neville, le estaban contando a Seamus lo que se había perdido en la biblioteca, parecía que ellos dos también estaban cómodos con ellos, no creía que les viesen como enemigos potencialmente peligrosos, o como mortífagos, pensaba que ninguno de sus amigos habría dejado que se acercase a ella alguien que pudiese dañarla ¿Y si era todo una estrategia de Malfoy para que se hicieran amigos y luego la humillaran? Esa idea y otras igual de dolorosas empezaron a acribillar su mente, y habrían seguido llegando más pero un pastel de carne se estrello contra su pelo. Levantó la cara para mirar a Lavender mirándola sonriendo, Ron y Ginny sonreían, Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean la miraban con los ojos como platos, y Blaise, no quería ni mirar a Blaise.

Todo el comedor se quedo en silencio y una voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

-150 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Lavender espero que ...

-Severus esta es mi casa, yo lo arreglo.

\- Permitame dudarlo señorita Mcgonagall.

Las mejillas de la profesora se incendiaron, y con toda la tranquilidad que podía en ese momento se levanto de su sitio a la vez que gritaba:

-Gryffindor conmigo. Ya.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Snape y el director discutían lo que había pasado, ambos sabían que pasaría,realmente todos sabían que pasaría si el trío de oro se separaba, pero Minerva, esa mujer le concedió un voto de confianza a la razón de sus alumnos, y le dolía en el alma que le hubiesen fallado.

-Granger no debería estar pasando esto, para alguien con cerebro en este nido de hormonas y le toca juntarse con...

-¿La defiendes Severus?

Las imágenes del maldito Potter ridiculizandole frente a todo el colegio llegaron a su mente, Hermione podía ser amiga de Potter, podía ser una cerebrito, una Gryffindor impertinente, pero tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros, y eso en una chica de su edad era muy difícil de encontrar, ¿Defenderla? Obvio, obligaría a toda su casa a ello si era necesario, si alguien se merecía esas humillaciones eran las gallinas cluecas que se pavoneaban por los pasillos, ¿pero Granger? Esa mujer no se había metido con nadie en sus seis años de curso, ni siquiera con Slytherin, lo mas parecido fue el puñetazo a Malfoy, y ese chico se lo merecía, todos y cada uno de los que le diesen, aunque él mismo fuese su padrino, las cosas claras y la verdad por delante.

\- Sí, la defiendo y... le brindo mi apoyo y refugio, si ella acepta.

El anciano si que no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, la segunda parte de aquella oración no le quedaba clara, cuando piensas que conoces todo sobre una persona, llega y te sorprende.

-¿Y que propones, Severus? ¿De verdad crees que aceptará tu ayuda?

-La torre de premios anuales, solo esta siendo usada por dos de mi casa, y uno de ellos no tiene nada que objetar. Si acepta o no es cosa de ella, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie aunque la decline.

-Solo hay dos habitaciones en la torre.

-Albus conozco perfectamente este castillo.

-Si la señorita Granger acepta tendrá una habitación para ella en la torre esta misma noche.

-Gracias Albus, otra cosa... no puedo asegurarle que mis serpientes estén tranquilas cuando se les a dado vía libre para actuar.

-Nadie ha dado vía libre, que no tomen favores que no tienen.

Severus sonreía, había un vacío que Dumbledore no había visto.

-Si no ha interferido en lo ocurrido en la cena de hoy, mi consejo es que no interfiera en nada de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, si el Director se mantiene silencioso para una casa debería ser igual para las demás.

-¿Me das lecciones Severus? Llevo muchos años siendo director...

-Tranquilo, los amigos solo damos consejos.

Severus se fue del pasillo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dejando al Director hablando con los cuadros y farfullando en voz baja.

Llegó a su despacho y mando una carta a la habitación de Granger, explicándole la situación, como habría deseado él ese apoyo frente al indeseable de Potter, ese indeseable que... se obligo a frenar sus pensamientos cuando ya era demasiado tarde, esos ojos ya se habían adueñado de su mente, cada recuerdo, cada palabra dicha de sus labios, su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, ese último seguía recordándolo como si fuese ayer, y estaba seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría, el frío tacto de su cuerpo, los ojos que tanto amaba sin vida, sin una sola gota de vida, por culpa de ese mestizo, y de Peter, aquel día juro que los mataría a ambos, la respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar, los borrones en la parte escrita por él delataban que estaba llorando, y ese mal garabateado "acepto" escondía la mayor de las suplicas de socorro.

**Bueno :D perdón por tardar, sé que no tengo perdón, pero estoy estudiando, y mis musas no sé donde están. Pero estoy siendo amenazada por una amiga para escribir, así que creo que la racha de abandono va a terminar.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo.**


	4. 4- Ella o yo (editado)

McGonagall estaba muy enfadada con su casa, sobretodo con el último curso, se avecinaba una guerra, tenían que ser mas Gryffindor que nunca, tenían que mantenerse unidos y afrontar con valentía lo que se avecinaba, el circulo más cercano a Harry Potter se estaba rompiendo, Albus no estaba preocupado en exceso porque Harry seguía su entrenamiento, pero la fuerza del amor le estaba fallando, necesitaba esa base de amistad, la necesitaba para poder ganar, y eso se estaba perdiendo.

-Alumnos, estamos preparando una guerra, no es tema tabú para nadie, debemos permanecer unidos, que no se cree entre nosotros la semilla de la duda hacía otros compañeros, no clavarnos puñales por la espalda. Esta noche he sentido verdadera vergüenza, para empezar por la Srta. Lavender que no tenía motivo alguno para lanzar un plato de comida a la cabeza de su compañera, menos mal que pudo solucionarse con un frogotego, pero ¿Y el resto? ¿Porque nadie se levanto a defender a su compañera? He sentido verdadera vergüenza ante

Llevan seis años siendo compañeros, no esperaba esa falta de empatía de ninguno de ustedes. A sus cuartos todos menos Potter, Granger, Ronald, Ginevra y Lavender.

La sala común se vació rápidamente.

-Os consideraba lo suficiente inteligentes como para solucionar sus problemas hablando, me equivoque. ¿Quien va a empezar a contarme que ha pasado?

-Llegué a los terrenos con mi grupo de estudio y nos encontramos a Ro... Weasley apuntando a Malfoy, le dije que bajará la varita porque podía meterse en un problema y me reprocho defender al enemigo.

-¡ES QUE ESTABAS DEFENDIENDO AL ENEMIGO!

-SÓLO ESTABA INTENTANDO EVITARTE PROBLEMAS PORQUE TE QUIERO, ZOQUETE.

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, Ron no sabía que decir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa? Todos te vimos llegar sonrojada al Gran Comedor con Zabini ¿Verdad Ginny?

La castaña miro a la pelirroja esperando apoyo. Ella lo sabía, se lo había contado ese mismo verano, le había hablado de las dudas que tenía respecto a Krum porque quería a Ron, y ella le había dado consejos ¡habían hecho noche de chicas! Hasta le había contado cosas con el jugador que no le había contado a nadie, pero la Weasley no la apoyo.

-A mí no me has contado nada, no sé como te llamaba amiga.

Eso estaba siendo más de lo que podía soportar, estaba teniendo un día horrible, el peor de su vida sin exagerar mucho, y no tenía pinta de ir a mejorar, quería meterse en la cama, despertar al día siguiente y descubrir que todo estaba siendo una mala pesadilla.

-¿Puedo hablar?

Harry que no había dicho palabra miro a McGonagall, ella le dio permiso.

-No tengo muy claro que ha pasado, pero mi sentido me dice que tengo que creer a Hermione, a Brown no tengo nada que decirle, Ginny, me has decepcionado mucho con eso que acabas de decir, y Ron, recapacita, porque te salva que sabemos que no piensas mucho cuando estas enfadado, pero no estoy para niñerías, y ninguno de vosotros, siendo miembros de lo que sois deberíais tenerlo. Si esta es la lealtad de Gryffindor renuncio a ella

-El señor Potter tiene razón, ha sido una niñería, Srta, Brown, igual que los niños, estará castigada con Filch, tendrá que ayudar durante una semana a la limpieza del gran comedor, y otra semana a la colada del colegio, de manera muggle.

-¿Y para Granger?

-¿Qué pasa con Granger?

-Un castigo para ella, por no defender a mi Ro-Ro de las serpientes.

-La señorita Granger, ha diferencia de tres de ustedes, se ha comportado como la persona madura y responsable que he intentado todos estos años que sean, impidió que los profesores le viesen apuntando a otro alumno con una varita, aunque ese alumno fuese el Sr. Malfoy, deberían agradecer las cosas que hace por ustedes, y ahora se acabo, esto se cierra aquí.

La profesora se fue dejando pasmados a los alumnos y con la peor parte por llegar.

-¡Como no! Hermione Jean Granger, la prefecta perfecta, siempre puntual, siempre con la respuesta adecuada, siempre obediente, la perfecta mojigata, la falda larga, el escote cerrado, el pelo sin peinar, la nariz dentro de un libro... ¿Alguna vez te has mirado a un espejo? Estabas mas guapa con la comida en la cara.

-¿Lavender, te he hecho algo que no recuerde?

-Existir. Pero tranquila, volverás al cuarto y te lo contaré todo, con lujo de detalles.

-No te golpeo porque me castigarían como a ti, pero no vuelvas a amenazar a mi amiga, ni a insultarla.

-¿Es una amenaza Potter?

-Es una advertencia Brown.

-Vámonos Ginny, ya no somos necesarias aquí.

Ginny vacilo un momento, a un lado estaban su amor y su amiga de toda la vida, y al otro lado, no sabía muy bien que le parecía tan atractivo del otro lado pero fue el que Ginny escogió.

Ambas subieron las escaleras que las guiaban al cuarto de las chicas.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Hermione?

-¿Otra vez Ron? Estoy agotada, muchísimo, no te haces ni una idea de cuanto, te acabo de decir que te quiero, no espero que lo entiendas, ni que me correspondas, pero si que le dieses más importancia de la que le has dado. No voy a pedirte perdón por haber hablado con Blaise y Theo, ni por haberte dicho que bajases la varita, cuando llevo desde primer año diciéndote que va a por ti porque eres fácil de provocar. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas importantes que atender, tengo cosas importantes en la habitación donde han entrado esas dos.

-Lavender no es mala, no haría nada con tus cosas, ella sí que me quiere y me entiende, no como tú.

Algo se rompió dentro de Hermione, se giro con todo el orgullo que pudiese quedarle.

-Entonces yo tampoco soy necesaria aquí, espero que tengas razón, como haya tocado algo mío recordará mi nombre mucho tiempo.

Harry y Ron se quedaron solos y en silencio, Ron sonreía ¿Estaba sonriendo ese cabeza hueca? Había una cosa que era cierta, Harry había recibido un duro golpe con el entrenamiento con Dumbledore, era más consciente que antes de lo difícil que iba a ser ganar esa batalla, por no decir casi imposible, y hablaba en serio cuando decía que no estaba para niñerías, por eso se había alejado de todos, estaba inaguantable, y él lo sabía, no quería que nadie tuviese que lidiar con un él malhumorado, pero parecía que las cosas se habían salido de madre incluso antes de terminar septiembre, así que por el bien de la comunidad mágica, debería salir de su exilio.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse, McGonagall seguida de Snape.

-Ron, tu chica la ha cagado.

Minutos antes cuando Hermione entraba a la habitación se encontró a Lavender intentando abrir su baúl, y a Ginny con una de sus braguitas blancas de algodón en la mano, Ginny sabía que solo las usaba cuando se encontraba mal, sabía que le gustaba mucho sentirse guapa en su ropa interior, pero a la hora de humillar a alguien no coges sus bragas negras de encaje, ella tampoco lo habría hecho.

Se las quito de la mano e intento ignorarlas, pero no iba a ser fácil.

Su cerebro empezó a reproducir escenas de primaria donde la llamaban demasiadas cosas hirientes, había intentado solapar todo aquello cuando ingreso en Hogwarts, y allí estaban, tan vivos como el primer día, los niños muggles habían sido mas crueles con ella, pero por que no tenía un Harry, aquí tenía un Harry que la había apoyado, así que lo demás no le hacía tanto daño. Aunque por desgracia su Harry no estaba con ella en ese preciso instante.

No sabe en que momento empezó, pero lo siguiente que noto fue la mano de Lavender impactando en su mejilla.

-Te estoy hablando zorra.

Hermione se toco la mejilla, le dolía, le había dado bien fuerte. Algo en su interior le decía que ella podía con eso y más, que era fuerte, pero otra cosa en su cerebro colapso, y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, había sido un día largo, muy muy largo, y parecía que aún tendría que batallar un poco mas antes de dormir, el problema de los guerreros es cuando no les dejan espacio entre batalla y batalla, llega un día que están tan cansados que cualquier pequeño detalle puede hundirlos, y eso le paso a Hermione, una sucesión de pequeño detalle a pequeño detalle le había hecho reventar, y solo los niños saben lo cueles que pueden ser los niños, Lavender le dijo cosas muy feas en esos minutos, y la risa de Ginny no ayudaba, no ayudaba en nada, era la risa de la traición, se sentía tirada en el suelo con Ginny mirando como era incapaz de levantarse, y si lo intentaba, la pisaría, esa revelación le dolió mucho.

Un pájaro enorme y negro entro a la habitación, y se poso en Hermione, llevaba una nota anudada a la pata. Intentaron quitársela, pero el pájaro casi le arranca una mano, se metió en la cama con un hechizo silenciante y otro protector, es increíble como se te puede olvidar que puedes quedarte segura con un hechizo cuando estas en shock.

" :

Dado el rumbo que han tomado las cosas en el gran comedor, y seguro que tomaran en su propia torre, he decidido brindarle mi total apoyo, algún día le contare porque, creo que usted es una persona con cerebro que no se merece lo que ha pasado, si, en el fondo tengo corazón, puede cerrar la boca, le entrarán moscas.

Que permanezca en la torre de gryffindor sera un problema para usted, si todavía no ha pasado nada estoy seguro que pasara, no puedo ofrecerle la casa de slytherin, usted no es slytherin, pero he encontrado otra posibilidad, la sala de los premios anuales esta siendo usada únicamente por dos de mis alumnos que no tendrían reparo en aceptarla, si Granger, sabemos que es para gente de septimo curso, pero no hay nadie en septimo que haya conseguido el honor de ir, en cambio usted tiene las notas perfectas para acceder a ella.

Sólo responda a esta pregunta:

¿Acepta ser salvada?"

La carta estaba firmada por snape, a estas alturas sus ojos volvian a ser cataratas, ese hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible, que en primer año le acusaron de querer robar la piedra filosofal y que siempre habían pensado que era el malo de la película, ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo algo que ni el director ni la jefa de su casa habían hecho, ofrecerle ayuda.

Le daba igual quien estuviese usando la torre de los premios, necesitaba huir de gryffindor, snape había usado las palabras correctas, necesitaba ser salvada, se sentía una prisionera en su propia torre, y quizá era fruto del día tan horrible que había tenido, pero iba a darse unas vacaciones.

Garabateo con la varita un acepto, y la devolvio.

-¿Una nota de tus amados slytherins verdad? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo su zorrita particular? Que Krum fuese al baile contigo debió de ponerte en bandeja para ellos, pero no olvides que no eres nadie.

¿Amados slytherins?

Cinco minutos después Snape entraba en la habitación con Minerva, la segunda mirando con reproche a las alumnas de la habitación, ellas preguntaron que pasaba, nadie dijo nada, Hermione recogió sus cosas.

-¿Lo tiene todo?

Ella asintió, el profesor la ayudo con el baúl y salieron de la habitación.

Ron y Harry seguían en el salón, y Harry sonreía, de esas sonrisas cálidas que te dedica un amigo cuando sabe que las necesitas, con la mirada le declaro un "luego hablamos" y Ron, no quería ni mirarle, pero él la miraba, como quien sabe que la ha jodido mucho, pero no sabe que hacer para arreglarlo porque en el fondo piensa que esta bien hecho.

Snape hizó levitar el baúl todo el camino, no la miraba, no la hablaba, y ella solo quería que alguien la impidiese pensar, si seguía pensando iba a terminar de colapsar.

-¿Porque siempre me ha odiado?

No pensó esas palabras, solo hablo, y se arrepintio en el mismo momento que termino de hablar.

Snape no habló, él no la odiaba, era amiga de potter, eso no le gustaba, pero no la odiaba, no podía odiar a alguien que dominaba su asignatura, tampoco iba a darle facilidades, realmente él nunca la atacaba directamente, él iba a por el descerebrado pelirrojo y el chico con complejo de heroe, pero ella estaba con ellos, ¿Odiarla? en absoluto, ¿Decirselo? pues igual algún día, pero no hoy, o quizá si, mirandola caminar detras de él con esa nube negra sobre ella no era agradable, por dios, estaba pensando en decir unas palabras de consuelo, se le estaba yendo el tema de la sensiblería, demasiado tiempo con Albus, tampoco perdía nada...

-Yo no la he odiado , ni la odio, y dudo que la vaya a odiar. No voy a explicar mis actos, nunca lo he hecho, pero puede contar con que no la odio, yo no ayudo a la gente que odio.

Esa frase viniendo del profesor fue lo mas parecido a un "me caes bien" que alguien jamás había escuchado.

Se pararon en el cuadro de los enamorados, cerca de la biblioteca, unos pasillos a la derecha, pensó Hermione.

-Tiramisu de limón.

El cuadro se abrió y entraron a una sala redonda decorada en verde oscuro, granate y plata, dos sofas y un sillón cerca de la estufa con una mesa de café, una mesa redonda con una libreria y estanterías en la pared contraria a la estufa y dos grandes ventanas, una escalera de caracol llevaría a los tres dormitorios. Un golpe en la mesa de los sillones la distrajo del scaner, Zabini le había pegado un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que esas rat...

-Zabini basta.

-¿Que pasa?

Draco Malfoy se asomó desde las escaleras, sus grises ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione.

-No, no, no, me niego a compartir torre con eso.

Snape levanto una ceja.

-Pues si ella se va yo me voy con ella.

-Blaise no seas ridículo.

-No Draco, no seas gilipollas, estabas allí cuando los Weasel se portaron como un imbéciles y también cuando el incidente con el pastel, así que bajate los humos de rey del mundo por que Granger se va a quedar en esta torre o yo me ire con ella a gryffindor.

Draco, snape y la propia Hermione no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, pero nadie sabía que Zabini había sentido la exclusión en él mismo, sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts fueron horribles, su casa le ignoraba y las demas se metían con él solo por ser slytherin, fue entonces cuando decidió que no dejaría que nadie mas pasase eso, a nadie mas encerrarian en el cubículo de un baño durante toda una tarde, porque Blaise Zabini se había convertido en el defensor de las causas perdidas, como él, como Draco, como Hermione. Siempre juzgados, siempre etiquetados, sin recibir el valor que merecen, porque no son heroes, porque no han nacido con un rayo en la frente o con unas tetas descomunales que los hace intocables, quizá Malfoy era el mas intocable, por su reputación, pero era el mas jodido, en breves llevaría la marca tatuada, y sería una causa pérdida hasta su muerte.

-O ella o yo.

-No quiero ser una molestia...

¿Ella había dicho eso? Claro que quería molestar, y mas a ese hurón, por su culpa... no, no por su culpa, esta vez no fue su culpa, pero bueno, tenía la culpa de lágrimas anteriores.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar así por favor. Por mi parte puedes recoger tus cosas Malfoy, así Granger y yo nos evitaremos un idiota.

-Creo que la decisión ha sido tomada.

Y dicho eso Snape salió de la sala, dejando a una feliz Blaise, una destrozada Hermione y un incrédulo Draco

**Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero aquí tenéis algo recién sacadito del horno.**


	5. 5-El viernes más largo del año (edit)

**Este capítulo es para **Nasuada, LylyanneBlack, . HR y Salesia**, que son de las que me han dejado reviews largos animándome a seguir y llevan aquí casi desde el principio, gracias desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Ya casi estoy terminando de editar los capítulos ya escritos y podremos empezar con cositas nuevas, espero que disfrutéis de este tanto como yo.**

**-Me han recomendado varias veces un Beta reader, y si alguien esta dispuesto, pues encantada estaré de trabajar con alguien más.-**

**El comentario de **crazzy76**me gusto mucho, empecé este fic porque era lo que quería hacer, y me he ido desmotivando mucho, a pesar de que siga siendo lo que quiero escribir.**

Salesia **no sé porque pero siempre les he tenido mucha manía a Ginny y a Ron, son personajes que no me gustan nada de nada, Ron lo veo muy idiota, se queja de muchas cosas que él mismo hace, y Ginny, pienso que le tiene una envidia loca a Hermione, y Molly, me cae fatal, a pesar de que mate a Bellatrix, no la aguanto, es ese personaje que me saca de mis casillas cada vez que aparece, creo que solo me gusto en "dormiens" - un fic totalmente recomendado. Y soy Slytherin hasta la médula, así que este fic tendrá unas serpientes muy humanizadas, pero siguen siendo serpientes, intentaré explicar lo que siento yo al ser sly y lo que es para mi esa casa.**

**Última cosa ¿No os parece horrible no tener amigas cerca que les guste el Dramione y podáis hablar con ellas de vuestros fics favoritos? Porque yo lo odio.**

* * *

La torre de los prefectos se quedo en silencio unos minutos, Blaise enfrentaba a Draco con la mirada y Hermione estaba a dos pasos de la puerta cerrada. Se sentía miserable, apenas eran las ocho de la tarde y podía afirmar que había sido el peor del curso, del año y esperaba que también de su vida. No sabía a que iba a enfrentarse cuando acepto la ayuda de Snape, pero no esperaba bajo ningún concepto terminar compartiendo algo con Malfoy, si las cosas habían ido mal en Gryffindor, aquí podrían acabar lanzándose Avadas, Blaise no estaría siempre y Malfoy le había roto la nariz a Harry en el tren, hacía escasas semanas de eso ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Harry donde estaba viviendo? O mataba a Malfoy o le pedía que le vigilase.

Un consuelo se abrió paso en su mente, Malfoy podía decirle muchas cosas, pero nunca le levantaría la mano, en un acto reflejo movió la mano a su mejilla, seguía caliente. Lavender le había dado un tortazo con todas sus ganas, si apretaba un poco seguía doliendo, se le escapo un quejido.

-¿Quien te ha golpeado?

Las palabras del rubio llevaban ira contenida, estaba bien meterse con ella, al fin y al cabo era un ser inferior, el que le había golpeado debía tener la destreza mágica de una lombriz, tendría que haberla retado mágicamente, aunque había que admitir que casi cualquiera en ese colegio habría perdido en un duelo contra Granger.

Ambos pensaban que ella mentiría, que diría que se había hecho daño al morderse la mejilla por dentro, pero no esperaban que comenzara a llorar. Ver llorar a Granger era como si el Everest se estuviese derrumbando ante tus ojos, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan majestuoso que olvidas que esta formado por roca, y con un par de rayos en los puntos adecuados la roca se rompe, eso pasaba con Granger, tan fuerte, tan inteligente y verbalmente mordaz, tan hábil con la magia que olvidaban que por dentro era una serie de tejidos. Esas lágrimas llevaría guardándolas muchísimo tiempo ¿Alguna de esas habría sido creada y reprimida por su culpa?

No sabía que hacer ni que se esperaba que hiciese, él nunca había consolado a nadie, supongo que tampoco esperaban que él les consolara, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que él no era el tipo de personas que te abrazan cuando estas llorando y de alguna manera u otra consiguen hacerte sentir mejor, justo lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

Tampoco iba a comerse la cabeza con problemas ajenos, ya tenía bastante con los suyos.

"Buenas, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, un pura sangre, la élite de la magia. Con mi apellido y mi dinero podía mover el mundo hasta que volvió Él. Primero cayó mi padre, y ahora me ha confiado a mi una locura, esperando que fracase, esperando que mi apellido se hunda más de lo que ya lo esta, tengo que matar al mago mas poderoso vivo, y digo yo ¿Si Voldemort es tan fuerte porque no lo mata él? Pero, por si fuera poco el peso de tener que hacerlo por mi honor Malfoy, si me niego torturara a mis padres hasta la demencia y luego matarlos antes mis ojos, y matarme a mi o torturarme o esclavizarme o algo así. Si acepto, me tatuaran la marca tenebrosa y estaré jodido el resto de mi vida. Si fracaso pasará lo mismo que si me niego, pero si me pillan en el intento acabare en Azkaban, y no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer porque todas las opciones son una mierda"

Miserable, así se sentía, Dumbledore no era tonto y sabía que tramaba algo y Snape no parada de ofrecerle ayuda que por su orgullo no podía aceptar.

Sería fácil rendirse y dejar que mataran al culpable de que su vida hubiese sido planeado, su padre, desde que Draco nació ya sabía a que casa iría, con quien se relacionaría, que notas sacaría, se que trabajaría, que pensar, a quien ser leal, a quien odiar, con quien casarse, debía tener un hijo barón, incluso le habían dado ya opciones para el nombre de ese hijo, incluso donde le enterrarían, esa maravilla era su vida, sin embargo no podía negarse. Narcissa era el motivo, ella era la mujer más fuerte que él había conocido, sus miradas eran capaces del congelar el desierto, cuando ella entraba en el comedor los mortifagos se apartaban para dejarla pasar, aunque luego fuera unos cerdos, y a la vez, era capaz de amar a Lucius y a él con cada fibra de su ser, no era capaz de entender porque su madre seguía amando al patán de su padre, y pensando en eso se durmió.

Zabini abrazaba a Hermione en el sofá, faltaba media hora para la cena y parecía que ambos se habían olvidado, lamente de Zabini estaba muy lejos, existe una norma básica en el mundo "No le toques los huevos a una serpiente" y Zabini era el vivo ejemplo, su mente estaba elaborando el mayor plan de venganza que jamás que se habría visto en Hogwarts. Lavender tenía bastantes enemigas y Ron tenía a todo Slytherin, y probablemente Longbotton y Seamus no estuviesen muy contentos con él, de la pelirroja menor se encargaría él, conocía los rumores, sabía que se había acostado con algunos Slytherins, así que la pincharía, la buscaría y la rechazaría, ese plan había que perfeccionarlo, pero algo bueno se le ocurriría, mañana hablaría con el grupo.

-Granger, igual no es él mejor momento, pero mañana vamos a ir a comer a Hogsmade, no estaría bien que fueses deshidratada.

La castaña esbozo una sonrisa, ya no lloraba como una catarata, simplemente caían por su propio peso, el moreno, que nunca había visto a nadie llorar tanto, se preguntaba si en algún momento acabaría.

A Hermione se le estaba haciendo el viernes mas largo de su vida, el estomago le pedía comida, llevaba desde el desayuno sin probar bocado ¿Cómo se iba a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor después de lo que había pasado? Necesitaba unos días para recomponerse.

-¿Podemos ir a la cocina?

Zabini acepto, no se encontraron con nadie de camino, pero se notaba que Granger no quería encontrarse a nadie, tendría que trabajar esa fuerza interior, no debía ir por los pasillos con miedo a encontrarse a nadie, ella era hábil con la palabra y la varita, se debería necesitar algo mas que un amigo perdido y unas palabras con mala intención para desmoronar a Granger. Aunque ese amigo había sido Weasley, nunca comprendió porque eran amigos , le recordaba llamándola marimandona en primero, igual Hermione también era una defensora de las causas perdidas, o igual solo era muy sentimental.

Hicieron reír a la pera.

Hermione se acerco a Dobby que llevaba un trapo de colores y calcetines en orejas y pies, algunos elfos de aspecto viejo la miraban recelosos, la P.E.D.D.O había causado estragos en las cocinas de Hogwarts ¿Cómo sabía de la organización? En Slytherin se rieron una semana, pero a él le pareció muy noble, desde ese día llamaba a los elfos domésticos "las causas perdidas de Granger"

La castaña discutía con Dobby, ella quería un bocadillo y él insistía en subirle platos del banquete, discutir con Dobby era como discutir contra una pared, pero discutir contra Hermione era como intentar mover el Everest.

-Dobby solo quiero un bocadillo.

-La ama Hermione no tiene que pasar hambre, hoy no ha comido.

-Pero...

Una mano tapo su boca.

-Dobby, tu idea es estupenda ¿Podrías subir cena para dos a la torre de los prefectos? - Acompaño la frase de una sonrisa.

-Blaise es un bueno chico, en unos minutos estará señor.

-¿Porqué te llama señor y por tu nombre? - Preguntó al salir de las cocinas.

-Una larga historia- ella le miraba sonriendo- Veras, soy muy goloso, y Draco también, y resulta que el chocolate caliente de Dobby es el mejor, y sus tardas y bizcochos, podría ser de los mejores pasteleros, ganaría un dineral... A lo que iba, he pasado tanto tiempo inflandome a dulces en estas cocinas que ya nos tenemos confianza, con Draco sigue teniendo problemas cuando le trata bien, acaba llorando.

Por supuesto que no iba a contarle a Hermione la cantidad de veces que el elfo le había encontrado borracho en las cocinas y le había a la cama, ni como le preparaba la sopa especial de su madre cuando estaba enfermo, y mucho menos iba a contarle que le regaló calcetines para agradecerle su amabilidad, eran cosas que nadie tenía porque saber, habrían hecho caer en picado su reputación.

Draco se despertó al poco de dormirse, los gritos de su madre seguían taladrándole el cerebro, reviso que le quedasen pociones para dormir sin sueños y se fue al baño. No entro a la ducha hasta que no empezó a salir vapor, le gustaba el agua casi hirviendo, uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que son capaces de hacerte sentir vivo, y si estas vivo puedes seguir luchando. Pensó en meterse a la bañera, si a eso se le podía llamar bañera, cabían seis personas sin tocarse, pero el estómago le pidió cenar, ese baño era muchísimo mejor que el de prefectos y seria un secreto para Blaise y él, y bueno, Granger.

Cuando había subido a su habitación después de comer no había ninguna puerta, pero cuando ella entro con Snape y él volvió a subir, la puerta estaba ahí, a diferencia de las suyas tenía un león en el pomo, estaba al lado de la de Zabini. No le había gustado verla destrozada, y mucho menos sabiendo que él no había contribuido en ese dolor, no podía entender como él nunca había conseguido hacerle tanto daño como el que le había hecho Weasel, él la había humillado, la había insultado, se había burlado de ella delante de todo el mundo, y nunca había conseguido que ella se cayese al suelo a llorar, y cuando la veía destrozada, era por otro ¿Acaso no era capaz ni de hacer daño a una sangre sucia?

Hermione cruzo sola la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Blaise había ido corriendo a la lechuceria. Subió al segundo piso, cuatro puertas la esperaban, una estaba abierta, se asomó y vio la habitación de uno de ellos dos, una cama de tamaño considerable con postes de madera y doseles verdes a juego con unas sabanas negras fue lo que le dio la pista. Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y se giró para encarar una nube de vaho de donde salía un chorreante Malfoy.

El chico llevaba algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la cara y otros en punta, el torso desnudo con pequeñas gotas que se escurrían hacía la toalla negra, lo único que llevaba puesto. El rubio se paso una mano por el pelo a la vez que habría los ojos, unos glaciares grises que la pillaron de la puerta de su habitaci´n.

-¿Qué estas mirado, nunca has visto a un hombre?

Ella no respondió, se estaba fijando en que ya no era el chico largirucho, ahora su cuerpo estaba torneado por el Quidditch, no en exceso, pero lo justo para hacerle irresistible, espera ¿Ella estaba pensando que Malfoy estaba irresistible? Estaba siendo un día muy largo. Malfoy esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Te bañas con tanto vapor porque te da miedo enamorarte de tu reflejo?

-Me baño con tanto vapor para que nadie pueda espiarme, pero curioso lo que piensas ¿Te da miedo enamorarte de mi? A mi también me daría miedo, quiero decir ¿Quien iba a fijarse en ti? Así que, por favor, deja de insinuarte.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estas en la puerta de mi habitación, mirándome embobada, y hablas de enamoramiento ¿Eran celos eso de antes en tu voz?

-Eres inaguantable.

Localizo la habitación que parecía la suya y ando hacía ella.

-Granger- él se acerco lo suficiente para que ella diese un paso atrás- mañana me duchare después de Hogsmade, igual quieres un pase V.I.P. Piensa que te hago un favor dejándote ver mi cuerpo, come libros.

-Malfoy, creo que ver a Hagrid duchándose sería mas agradable para mí que verte a ti.

El chico sonrío, y se alejo hacía su habitación. Evidentemente ella iba a rechazarlo, pero no se esperaba que dijese lo de Hagrid, eso había sido un tanto doloroso, pero bueno, si vestía como vestía muy buen gusto no debía tener.

Hermione bajo cuando se aseguro que Malfoy ya se había ido, no era cobardía, era que no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con nadie. Zabini ya estaba esperándola leyendo El quisquilloso, no cenaron en silencio, el moreno no dejaba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que le viniese a la mente, sabía que estaba evitando que ella pensará, y estaba funcionando, ahora tenía la cabeza embotada sobre planes para mañana, que si primero a la librería, la tienda de mascotas, las tres escobas para una cerveza de mantequilla, chuches, Zabini quería comprar chuches, muchas chuches, y whisky de fuego, espera, no, eso era ilegal, Zabini no podía comprar whisky de fuego.

-Eso es ilegal Zabini.

-¿El whisky? Solo es ilegal si lo compras con malas intenciones.

-¿Y tus intenciones...?

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante aquí.

-Eres un caso aparte Blaise Zabini.

-Gracias Granger, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Malfoy entró a la habitación, estaba muy enfadado, se notaba por la mandíbula apretada y por el portazo que había dado al entrar.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que coño tiene la gente de Gryffindor en la puta cabeza?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

-¿QUÉ QUE HA PASADO? Pues mira, primero ha venido Brown, contándome no sé que gilipollez a la que no le estaba haciendo mucho caso hasta que me ha dicho que la comelibros era mi zorra particular, que me la tiraba cuando quería, donde quería y como quería, que tenía muy mal gusto y más gilipolleces que he dejado de escuchar, evidentemente le he dicho que no sabía de que coño me estaba hablando pero he sido más desagradable, pero ella insistía, que ya lo sabían todos, que tú se lo habías contado, y que se lo habían creído cuando Snape fue a recogerte a tu torre, y que ahora tendría que buscarme otra zorra porque se había ido. Pero, la cosa no acaba, cuando estaba viniendo, el gilipollas de Weasel me ha parado en el pasillo para informarme de que todo es culpa mía porque soy un "maldito y despreciable hijo de mortífago que lo arruina todo" y no le he lanzado todos los hechizos que sabía porque Snape me ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

La sala se quedo en silencio unos segundos, Granger miraba a la nada y Blaise parecía que iba a empezar a echar humo por las orejas.

-Os voy a proponer una cosa, que espero que aceptéis, y mañana os contaré el resto de lo que estoy pensando. Quiero que firméis la paz.

Draco le taladraba con la mirada, sabía lo que estaba pasando, ese capullo sabía todo lo que tenía encima, y le pedía un acuerdo de paz con sangresucia Granger, estaba alucinando, si pensaba que aceptaría...

-Yo acepto.

Lo dijo con un hilo de voz, pero lo dijo.

-Tú no respondas ahora, piénsalo, piénsalo mucho, y mañana a estas horas me dices algo.

Subieron a dormir y dejaron a Draco repasando el árbol genealógico de Blaise en la sala común.

* * *

**Creo que es el capítulo que más ha cambiado, pero es que, no tenían sentido la mitad de las cosas. Perdón por tardar tanto, estoy estudiando y estas fallas (¿alguien de valencia?) y semana santa he tenido muchos problemas en casa.**

**Review si quieres que se abra la puerta de tu baño y salga Malfoy e.e**


	6. 6- Nublarrones (editado)

El tiempo en Reino Unido es muy voluble, puede hacer un sol radiante y en cinco minutos el cielo es negro y esta granizando, y llueve, aunque haga un sol radiante caen gotas, y no sabes si esas gotas se van a convertir en truenos, relámpagos y rayos, y no sabes durante cuanto tiempo va a llover, llueve tanto que piensas que vas a tener que desplazarte en canoa. El sol es fácil de tapar, es fácil hacer que su luz deje de iluminar, pero las tormentas son más complicadas de mover.

En la torre de los prefectos se podría decir que nadie había conseguido dormir bien.

Blaise había estado hasta la una escribiendo en un pergamino todo lo que pensaba, lo que tenía que contar a los demás para que su plan funcionase, que objetos necesitaba... el titulo del pergamino era "Plan malvado de venganza" no pudo evitarlo, su vena infantil se lo pedía.

Hermione había vuelto a llorar, y se prometió que era la última vez que lloraba por ese tema, y quizá fuese cierto, pero no estaba muy convencida, se relajaba pensando que alguien la cuidaba, que podía tener sus momentos de debilidad porque alguien la cuidaba, mañana hablaría con Harry, su mejor amigo tenía que saberlo, aunque le mandase espiar a Malfoy, aunque se enfadase, no podía ocultarle nada, no con la de rumores que estaban volando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ese fin de semana logro dormirse no muy tarde.

En la tercera habitación un Dragón enfadado quería romperlo todo, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, el volcán interior de su rabia no cesaba de escupir lava, quería pegar a Blaise, quería que Granger desapareciera, quería hacer que las comadrejas se retorciesen de dolor, follarse a Brown tan fuerte que le dolería hasta recordarlo, y quería desaparecer, quería mirarse a un espejo y por unos días dejar de ser un Malfoy, no confundamos, él estaba muy orgulloso de ser quien era, no deseaba ser nadie más, pero, necesitaba que el mundo se parase hasta que él tuviese claro que quería hacer y como, necesitaba tiempo, ideas, que algo repentino pasara, pero no tenia nada, y esa nada le estaba volviendo loco. Por otra parte, había pensado en lo de Blaise ¿En que le beneficiaba a él una tregua con la sangresucia? Apenas la insultaba ya, estaba tan absorto en sus cosas que si no le buscaban no atacaba, a no ser que estuviese enfadado, pero eso tampoco había pasado tanto en el poco tiempo de curso que llevaban. Granger había estado media hora o más llorando, no entendía como Blaise no la escuchaba, y fue horrible que su cerebro le dijera que debería ir a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, se sentía traicionado por él mismo, a él le importaba una mierda si necesitaba algo. Draco no sabía mucho de sentimientos, pero conocía el dolor y la impotencia, quizá el dolor emocional no tanto como el físico, pero sabía que podía dejarte horas tirado en el suelo sin poder moverte, a él le habría gustado que alguien le preguntase si necesitaba algo, si estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que se decidían por él para su propia vida, incluso admitía en voz baja que a veces había necesitado que alguien le abrazara y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien, estaba acostumbrado a su vida de lujos, no a ser el último eslabón de los esbirros, le horrorizaba pensar que su vida también estaba en manos de Potter. Los odiaba, a todos, en ese momento quería ser el único ser humano del planeta.

¿Que haría cuando todo acabase? No era de los buenos, eso lo sabían todos, pero no estaba seguro si quería ser de los malos, no quería ir a Azkaban, eso lo tenía claro, pero tenía todas las papeletas para ir, de hecho, medio Hogwarts testificaría diciendo lo horrible que era, no tenía a nadie que le defendiese, nadie daría la cara por él. Las palabras de Zabini se repetían en su cabeza "piénsalo mucho" ¿Granger? ¿Zabini quería que Granger fuese la tabla de salvación de ellos dos? La familia de él no estaba ligada a los mortífagos, no tenía porque hacerlo, podía huir a Italia, no le encontrarían nunca ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Una bombilla se encendió en la mente del rubio. Adivino las intenciones de Zabini, buscaba paz para él, la mayor de sus causas perdidas, si ayudaba a Granger, si se portaba bien con ella, tendría una posibilidad de salvarse, ella era amiga del elegido, podía hacerlo, si alguien podía salvarle era ella. Nunca sabremos que repugno mas a Draco en ese momento, si la idea de que ella era la única que podía salvarle, o que se lo estaba pensando.

Estuvo horas sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana, y llego a una conclusión, los Malfoy habían sobrevivido siempre, y él sobreviviría, aunque para eso tuviese que actuar como si no fuese un Malfoy.

Una puerta abriéndose. Sabe que es ella, Blaise no se despertaría antes de las nueve un sábado.

Entra al baño, agua, la puede imaginar lavándose la cara, cepillándose los dientes e incluso intentar peinarse, aunque lo más probable es que este intentando borrar con agua fría el inconfundible rastro de las lágrimas. Se cierra el grifo. Pasos. La escalera ¿Dónde va Granger a las siete de la mañana? Probablemente a estudiar, no la veía yendo a reunirse con un amante secreto, estaba convencido de que no tenía amantes secretos ni parejas ni nada que se le pareciese, estaba bastante sola en ese tema, por lo menos, lo que él sabía era que ella estaba sola. Como él. A Zabini le parecería muy poético que ambos compartiesen soledad. Otra pequeña bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Draco, conforme más pensaba como Zabini mas le odiaba. Granger volvía a subir las escaleras. Un minuto después estaba volviendo a bajarlas.

-Granger, asegúrate de que no vas a volver a subir en un minuto.

La castaña se asusto, pensó que ambos estaban durmiendo, por lo menos Zabini seguía roncando.

-Se me había olvidado la bata.

-¿Donde vas a estas horas?

-A desayunar.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo, estaban intentado hablar como personas civilizadas, pero no sabían cuanto iba a durar, tampoco tenían mucho de que hablar.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El rubio dudo unos segundos pero acabo asintiendo, empezaba el plan "dejar de actuar un Malfoy para sobrevivir"

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmade hoy?

-Evidentemente, nunca se rechaza la opción de salir de aquí. Te advierto, Zabini es duro, es como un niño grande, si le compras dulces le harás tan feliz como comprándole alcohol, si le tienes mucho rato en la librería se aburrirá, si le entran muchas mujeres estará inaguantable.

-¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?

-Blaise, Theo y yo nos conocimos a la vez que todos los hijos de las familias pura sangre, nada más nacer, pero siempre nos juntamos los tres, al principio nos aborrecíamos, sabíamos que eramos los mejores, estábamos criados para serlo, pero en ese tumulto de críos eramos los que sobresalíamos, y nos odiábamos por ello. - Malfoy sonreía mientras hablaba. - Un día, encontré a Theo en mi biblioteca, estaba hipnotizado, era un terreno a explorar totalmente para él, y le pedí que saliera, a mi padre no le gustaba que la gente husmeara en nuestras cosas, se le ensombreció la mirada y salió, cuando fui a su casa la semana siguiente dejo abierta por casualidad la puerta de su sala de pociones, y me pidió amablemente que saliera, en ese momento supe que quería ser su amigo, empezamos a hablar por interés, y hoy en día le confiaría mi vida. Con Blaise fue diferente, le gustaba el Quidditch, jugábamos mucho juntos, era imposible no llevarnos bien, aunque acabásemos lanzándonos barro por que pensábamos que el otro había hecho trampas. Y tú ¿Cómo conociste a carar... Potty y el otro?

Sabía que no había dicho cararajada y que ella lo iba a tener en cuenta, sabía que estaba alucinando porque le estaba contando cosas intimas, lo sabía por como le miraba mientras hablaba, quizá no estaba haciendo tan mal eso de actuar.

-Conocí a ambos en el Expresso el día que vine, estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar a su sapo. Mi historia no es tan interesante como la tuya.

-¿Y cómo conociste a tu primer amigo?

Hermione dejo de mirarle.

-Yo... bueno. Mi primer amigo fue Neville. Fue la primera persona que me hablo al llegar aquí.

-Oh.

No sabía que más decir, ella no había tenido amigos hasta llegar aquí, y vaya amigos había escogido. Ninguno dijo nada, cuando volvieron a la torre Draco se fue a su habitación.

-¡Harry! Iba a ir a buscarte ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

El chico la recibió en un abrazo.

-Buenas Potter, intuyo que hoy disfrutaremos de tu presencia.

-Él es Blaise Zabini.

-Buenas Zabini, sí, hoy tendrás que verme la cara todo el día.

Ambos sonrieron, Hermione esperaba que el día acabase con las sonrisas intactas.

-Voy a adelantarme para empezar a sacar a Theo de la librería ¿nos vemos en Las Tres escobas a la una?

Hermione asintió. Empezaba el sábado.

-No vine antes a por ti porqué pensé que querrías estar sola, aunque si hubiese sabido que ibas a estar con el mortífago habría venido corriendo.

-Harry... ya te he dicho que estoy segura de que no lo es.

-Hermione, le escuché, me partió la nariz ¿Qué mas pruebas necesitas?

-No voy a discutir Harry.

-¿Dejamos que el tiempo lo decida?

Asintieron, se sonrieron y Harry le paso la mano por el hombro.

-Bueno "tía cuéntamelo todo"

Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Harry, la hacía sentir mejor, aunque tuviese que poner voz de niña repelente. Era un buen oyente, le contó la bofetada en la habitación, la ayuda de Snape, como era estar con Blaise y que había aceptado una paz con Malfoy, aunque fuese un poquito mentira porque el rubio no la había aceptado.

En la mente del chico la paz con Malfoy era una idea difusa, les había visto ir a las cocinas y volver con la ayuda del mapa, y ahora Hermione le contaba que habían hablado tranquilamente, un poco secos, pero era normal, sabía que no iban a convertirse en mejores amigos, pero le preocupaban las intenciones ocultas de esa serpiente, porque estaba seguro de que tenía intenciones ocultas.  
A las once y media entraban a la librería, Hermione había estado ahorrando para comprarse libros de curación avanzados, tanto para pociones como hechizos, Madame Pomfrey le había recomendado unos cuantos concretos, que sumados a sus conocimientos muggles esperaba poder hacer grandes cosas. Estaba segura de que le sería muy útil, y ahora que Harry le había confirmado que matar a Voldemort iba a ser más complicado de lo que creían, necesitaba aprender todo lo que pudiese antes de que la guerra estallase. Quería estar preparada para ser útil, poder enseñar a la gente como defenderse, curarse y protegerse, aunque tuviese que dejar de dormir para poder hacer todo lo que quería. No podían permitirse perder tiempo, si el colegio no les preparaba, se tendrían que preparar ellos solos.  
Harry sabía que Hermione estaría mucho tiempo ahí dentro así que se fue a Zonko prometiendo ir a recogerla.

-¿Potter has usado estás bolas nuevas?

Acababa de entrar y Blaise le enseñaba unas bolas que cubrían las paredes de humo, estaba con Nott, que leía un libro de aspecto muy usado.

-He probado unas que hacen los Weasley, pero estas no.

-¿Compramos un par?

-Claro, puede ser divertido.

Se paro a pensar que estaba haciendo, sin los colores de su casa ambos parecían dos adolescentes normales, y probablemente en cualquier otro lugar lo fuesen, pero no aquí. Una voz interior le dijo que si Hermione se fiaba de ese chico, tendría que ser agradable con él, por lo menos hasta que se portase como un Slytherin.  
Salieron entre risas de la tienda, Theo seguía con su libro, decidieron ir a por Hermione después de pasar a por chucherías, los tres pensaban que el chocolate ayudaría a que se sintiera mejor, y salieron con muchísimas ranas, tabletas y cualquier otra cosa que Potter viese que podía gustarle.

-Mira por donde vas.

Theo había decidido salir antes porque había mucho ruido dentro y aún tenían que hacer cola para pagar, iba mirando el libro y se choco con Ron. Levantó la mirada, le miró con asco y siguió andando, o lo habría hecho si no fuera porque le quitaron el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Cómo ser un buen mortífago?

El pequeño grupito de seguidores se reía, se habían añadido unas personas de otros cursos que creían que Slytherin era un atajo de mentiras y falsedades.

-Estaba leyendo como alimentar comadrejas, pero igual tu madre me ayuda más que ese libro.

Ron se disponía a lanzarle un puñetazo pero, la mano de Harry le paro, y Theo le apuntaba con la varita por debajo de la túnica.

-¿Tú también Harry?

-Devuelve el libro.

Se cruzaron las miradas. Harry no estaba para niñerías, hacía menos de 24 horas que se lo había dicho. Y allí estaba Ron, con Brown, Ginny y cuatro chicos que reconoció como Ravenclaws, fueron unos de los que negaron que Voldemort había vuelto. Miro a la tienda, Zabini ya estaba pagando.

-Dale el libro.

La mano de Harry apretó la muñeca del pelirrojo. Ron le seguía sosteniendo la mirada, parecía que toda la determinación que podía haber llegado a tener en el momento de quitarle el libro a Theo se había esfumado al ver a su amigo defendiendole ¿Es que acaso se habían vuelto todos locos? Primero Hermione se había estado acostando con Slytherins, se lo había dicho su novia de primera mano, y sabía que si ella lo decía la información era buena, y ahora, Harry le pedía que le devolviese el libro al hijo de un mortífago, y por consecuente, a un futuro mortífago, menos mal que él seguía teniendo la cabeza bien puesta, menos mal que él iba a reunir gente para acabar con los hijos de mortífagos, o por lo menos eso pensaba Ron.

-Última vez.

Le devolvió el libro en el momento que salía Zabini de la tienda.

-Ya decía yo que había empezado a oler mal...

Harry miro al moreno, soltó al Weasley y se giró.

-¿Qué hará el gran Potter ahora que nadie le lame el culo y la come libros se ha ido?

¿Aún no habían visto a Hermione?

Les ignoró y seguido de Blaise y Theo fueron a la librería.

Harry sabía que para Ron eso se había significado que escogía el otro bando, aunque no hubiesen bandos y solo fuese él contra el mundo, pero conocía a Ron, sabía que en algún momento volvería a por él, mientras tanto no iba a perder tiempo aguantándole. Por muy amigos que fuesen, se estaba jugando más cosas aparte de una amistad.

-Entonces, nadie tiene que verme hasta el Lunes. Y, tengo que ir vestida como quiera, pero no entiendo esa última parte.

-A ver Granger, es fácil.

Después de recogerla fueron de vuelta a la torre, Harry fue a por los que faltaban, Zabini quería aprovechar lo que el llamaba "El factor sorpresa" que consistía en que Hermione llegase el Lunes con él y Malfoy a pociones, y que fuese tan guapa como la había visto hoy en la librería. Ella insistía en que estaba igual que siempre, él insistía en que estaba radiante. Y que Neville, Seamus, Dean y Harry le apoyarán no ayudaba.

-Hermione este verano me dijiste que querías ser más coqueta, hazlo ahora, ya eres guapa, creetelo y sácate partido.

Estaban comiendo en el suelo, el plan de Zabini sonaba bien, le habían contado lo que había pasado con Theo, y ahora si quería darles una lección, y rogaba porque Theo terminase de leer y pudiese preguntarle de que iba el libro.

-Lo intentare.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba, preciosa. Si todo sale como tengo pensado, un par de Gryffindors van a morir de celos, e irán a por mi y Malfoy, incluso vosotros, si no os veis capaces de humillarlas sexualmente, os pido que las ignoréis. Potter, si no sabes como hacerlo puedo ayudarte, si quieres, la pelirroja probablemente vaya a por ti primero.

Harry asintió.

-Muy bien. Empieza el plan "Derrotar Comadrejas"

Rieron.

Sabían que era un asunto que podían tomarse sin mucha importancia, un poco de pinchar a otro daba alegría a la vida, pero cuando se fuesen hablaría seriamente con Potter y Hermione, esto era una venganza, nadie hace llorar a los amigos, y creía que Hermione llegaría a ser su amiga. Y Draco ¿Dónde coño se había metido?

-Ya que estamos reunidos - Theo cerró el libro - He de proponer una cosa, y un tema que sé que no es agradable. Se avecina una guerra. Y sí, esta en las manos de Potter salvarnos, pero ¿Por qué no ayudarle? Mi padre es mortífago, no estoy orgulloso de él, ni de nada de lo que ha hecho, y yo no quiero seguir sus pasos, todos estos años ha pensado que soy un bicho raro y que mi capacidad mágica es nula, y me he ocupado de que pensase así personalmente. No quiero ser un mortífago ¿Porqué os cuento esto? Por qué quiero que confiéis en mi. Igual que yo voy a hacerlo con vosotros.

Todos le miraban, Blaise se había asustado, pensaba que iba a decir que el señor oscuro les había llamado a todos para iniciarse, él no tenía porque ir, su familia no estaba vinculada, pero el padre de Theo era uno de los más sádicos, lo que había dicho era cierto, pensaban que era un inútil, llevaba fingiendo desde el primer año, pero sólo había hablado por él.

-Entendería que no quisieseis saber nada de mí, pero he convivido con ellos mucho tiempo, no busco compasión, pero no quiero que mueran inocentes, quiero que me enseñéis a defenderme de las artes oscuras, y yo os enseñare a vencerlas, pero sin Desmaius ni esas tontadas. Ataques de verdad. Os enseñare como parar venenos que ni siquiera sabéis que existen, a defenderos de criaturas que espero que no existan, pero a cambio, necesito saber como planea Potter matarle, si tiene un plan, que plan es, si podemos ayudar... Tú eres el elegido, pero también cargas con mi destino, y aunque suene egoísta, no quiero un destino de mierda. Si aceptáis esta asociación, podemos hasta empezar mañana a prepararnos. ¿El ED sigue existiendo? Por esas caras intuyo que no, habría que reunirlo de nuevo, o intentarlo, cuantos más seamos, más probabilidades tendremos ¿Qué decís?

-Yo acepto.

-Y yo.

Harry y Hermione habían sido los primeros en hablar.

Theo sonreía, esperaba que ellos dos fuesen quienes más protestaran. Aceptaron todos. Decidieron dividirse en grupos, querían empezar ya mismo. Harry sonreía, sentía que si eso funcionaba no tendría que cargar con tanto peso, y por mucho que fueran serpientes, Theo les había contado cosas, y conforme más cosas contase más se fiaría de él, quizá hasta podría mandarle a espiar, pero sería arriesgarse mucho... Ahora contaban con dos medio mortífagos, y eso les ayudaba para practicar los hechizos de defensa. Ambos eran perfectos contrincantes, los había visto en clase, ágiles de cuerpo y veloces con la varita, solo Malfoy lograba sobresalir un poco mas que ellos.

Se despidieron prometiendo verse esa misma tarde una horas de cenar en el baño abandonado, cada uno debía llevar una pequeña lista de las cosas que pensaba que era importante enseñar, aprender o debatir, secretamente todos estaban muy emocionados de sentirse útiles en esa lucha por su vida.

-Hermione, me gustaría que nos enseñases el Expecto Patronum.

-Necesito que penséis en un recuerdo feliz, que os invada, dejad que fluya hasta la punta de la varita, y con este movimiento - hizo una floritura con la mano - digáis el hechizo.

Blaise consiguió unas chispas después de diez minutos, pero Theo seguía buscando su recuerdo feliz. Se sentía bastante miserable, veía a su amigo feliz por estar conseguirlo, y quizás la felicidad de estar consiguiéndolo le impulsase a seguir haciendo progresos, pero el recuerdo más feliz que tenia fue de cuando encontró la biblioteca oculta de su casa, su padre le dijo que a su madre le encantaba leer y que por eso estaba allí esa biblioteca, había conseguido convencerle de que no la destrozase para convertirla en otra sala de pociones, había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido, leyendo se dio cuenta de que a su madre le gustaba la magia curativa y de protección, encontró hechizos para protegerse de otros que ni siquiera su padre sabía que existían, había ido investigando y había elaborando incluso sus propias pociones protectoras, le gustaba pensar que su madre estaba orgullosa de él, o lo habría estado de seguir viva. Se levantó en silencio y se fue a buscar recuerdos felices, Hermione le siguió con la mirada.

-No te preocupes por Theo, estará bien. Ahora que estamos solos, quiero hablar contigo.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

-Me gustaría pedirte que no te eches para atrás en esto, es una pequeña venganza, no es como si fuera a quemarles la casa y matar a sus hermanos. Hable con ellos y están todos dispuestos a llegar al final, sea cual sea el final, pero están todos muy enfadados por lo que te han hecho. No le perdones, no dejes que te humillen de nuevo, vales más que eso. No eres "la amiga de Potter y Weasley" Eres Hermione Granger, tienes mucho valor como persona individual, no lo desaproveches. Igual piensas que no sé de que estoy hablando, pero llevo muchos años compartiendo clases y horas de biblioteca contigo, creo que te conozco un poco. Hazte valer. Y lo que te decíamos antes es cierto, no sé que llevabas en la librería, quizá era la felicidad que te invadía que te hacía estar preciosa, pero vístete todos los días con esa sonrisa, porque te sienta muy bien, y en segundo plano, porque ayudará mucho a que nuestra venganza termine antes, seguro que el idiota ese en menos de una semana esta pidiéndote perdón. Si yo fuese él, aparte de ser muy feo, no tardaría ni dos horas en ir a pedirte perdón.

Le abrazo, no quería que viese que tenía lágrimas a punto de salir. Era reconfortante escuchar eso de alguien que no era su mejor amigo, y algo le decía que lo decía en serio, que debía fiarse de él, que era buena persona, que no la traicionaría, y estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

-Y otra cosa... Dale una oportunidad a Malfoy, puede ser un capullo, egolatra, narcisista, elitista, pero, es buena gente.

El capullo en cuestión estaba golpeando un montículo de mantas que se había encontrado en una habitación que nunca había visto, quizá en la infinidad de esos pasillos lograba encontrar algo que le funcionase, o igual lograba perderse y se libraba de todo lo que tenía encima.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí acaban los editados, empezamos con una historia un poco mejor pensada, menos infantil, y que espero que os guste igual o más._**

**_A mi tampoco me gustaba la Hermione llorica de este fic, pero e intentando mantenerla un poco, sigue siendo sensible al dolor emocional, o por lo menos la veo así, creo que es un personaje muy humano, quizá por eso nos gusta tanto._**

**_Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto :D_**


	7. Cap editado

Parece que fanfiction no os avisa si he editado capitulo, así que os dejo con un cap nuevo (el 4) intentad no dejar reviews en esto, porque lo borrare cuando actualice el cap 5, y sería una pena perder las cosas que me decís, aunque sean tomatazos por tardar tanto.


	8. 7 - Hilos

**NA: ¡Buenas! Sé que he tardado mucho, pero es el primero que escribo sin editar, y he tenido que revisar todas las notas anteriores que tenía. Si no habéis leído los anteriores, os recomiendo que lo hagáis, están editados e igual no os saltado las alarmas o algo. Han cambiado muchas cosas, ahora estoy mucho mas contenta con este fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo :D**

El domingo amaneció con tormenta, a Draco le gustaban las tormentas, le hacía feliz el olor a lluvia, jamás entendió porque la gente prefería los días totalmente soleados. También contribuía a su buen humor el gran descubrimiento, había un armario evanescente en esa sala, tenía que investigar, tenía que escribirle una carta a su madre, seguro que se alegraba de su progreso, y si su padre le viese también lo estaría, estaba tan feliz que hasta podría ignorar a Weasel si se lo encontrará por los pasillos.  
-Buenos días, Granger.  
Ella le saludo con algo parecido a un gruñido, había dormido poco y mal, estaba de mal humor, se fijo en la camisa arrugada de Malfoy, en su sonrisa, en la bandeja con comida que había dejado en la mesa ¿Que coño le pasaba? Seguro que se había pasado la noche revolcándose con alguna y por eso estaba tan contento.  
-¿Desayunas conmigo?  
¿Y ahora le pedía a ella que desayunara con él? Su amiguita le habría largado sin desayunar.  
Estuvo a punto de responderle a malas, pero había aceptado una paz, y no iba a ser la primera en romperla.  
-¿Y este buen humor, Malfoy?  
-Me he quitado un gran peso de encima esta noche.  
-¿Tanto hacía que no estabas con una chica?  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, nada ¿Y eso?  
Se había puesto roja, quería pensarlo pero no decirlo. Él se reía.  
-No he estado con ninguna mujer esta noche, Granger. He estado pensando, y creo que Blaise tuvo una gran idea cuando pensó en una paz, y espero que haberte traído el desayuno te demuestre que la acepto.  
-¿Cómo sabías que no iba a poder ir a desayunar? No estabas cuando nos reunimos ayer y no has visto a Blaise.  
-Yo siempre me entero de todo. Igual que sé que desayunas un trozo de torta de frutas y un vaso de leche chocolateada.  
En verdad no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas, de una se acababa de enterar, luego le preguntaría a Blaise que había pasado.  
-Te lo ha dicho Dobby.  
-Que manera de quitarle magia al asunto, Granger.  
Sonreía ladeadamente, pero sonreía bien ¿Que le pasaba?  
-¿Malfoy estas bien?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Tú no sonríes tanto.  
-Cuando estoy con mis amigos sí.  
-Yo no soy tu amiga.  
-Granger, no lo estropees, te he traído el desayuno, estoy intentando tratarte como si fuéramos amigos desde primero, me esta costando no ser borde, ni sarcástico, no me lo compliques. No, no eres mi amiga, pero estamos ambos en esto ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Ella miraba al suelo. Malfoy se levanto, si alguien podía arruinarle el día era ella, y maldita sea, lo había conseguido.  
-Lo siento Malfoy, no he dormido bien, y estoy muy cansada. Todo esto me esta destrozando los pilares de lo que era normal en mi vida ¿Podemos volver a empezar?  
Draco sabía que se refería a volver a empezar ese momento, pero tenia una oportunidad de oro para arreglar un montón de cosas a la vez. Extendió su mano hacia ella.  
-Buenas, me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy. Estoy en Slytherin.  
-Hola, me llamo Hermione Jane Granger. Estoy en Gryffindor.  
Un apretón de manos cerro el comienzo.  
Ambos sabían que eso no les hacía olvidar humillaciones e insultos, pero Hermione creía en las segundas oportunidades.  
Desayunaron en silencio. Pero no era incómodo, estaban a gusto, tampoco iban a estar hablando a todas horas, ambos valoraban el silencio, y quizá lo que más valorasen en ese momento fue el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Hermione sonreía al darse cuenta de lo surrealista que era, hacía dos días que estaban lanzándose cosas en pociones, y quizá esta paz no durase eternamente, pero intentaría disfrutarla, miraba la bandeja del almuerzo y no podía evitar una pequeña risa, le había preguntado a un elfo que le llevaba de desayuno, había sido un bonito detalle, y estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que ella, por no rememorar lo que le había dicho. Evidentemente cuatro palabras bonitas y un desayuno no servían para que olvidase cada vez que la había llamado sangresucia, o que la había humillado, pero le daba igual, se había hecho fuerte gracias a esos golpes, le recordaba al niño de Instituto que se mete con otros para llamar la atención, y hacía mucho tiempo que Malfoy solo le parecía un niño reclamando atención. Un niño que se había vuelto un hombre muy sexy. Se estaba arremangando la camisa, se le marcaban las venas del antebrazo, y tenía unas manos muy bonitas ¿Manos bonitas? Tierra llamando a Granger, vuelve.  
-¡Me alegra encontraros juntos!  
Zabini bajaba las escaleras ya vestido.  
-¿Qué haces a las nueve de la mañana vestido?  
-Tengo que traer un par de cosas para nuestra querida "zorrita de Slytherin" mañana entramos en acción. Por cierto, Hermione, esto es complicado de decir... ¿Te importaría hacerte pasar por la pareja de alguno de nosotros? No respondas ahora, piénsalo, a ser posible para mañana, chao.  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella, choco la mano a Draco y se fue, dejando a un Draco perplejo y una Hermione que estaba alucinando.  
-A mi no me mires.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos Granger, una cosa es que hagamos una tregua y otra es que seamos pareja.  
-¿Y quien dice que voy pensarte como una opción?  
Eso hirió secretamente el orgullo de Malfoy.  
-Soy la mejor de las opciones. De hecho, soy la única opción. Potty o cualquier otro leoncillo automáticamente descartados, no colaría, alguien de otras casas que no sea Slytherin es imposible, porque no están metidos en el plan, Theo esta con su Lunática, así que aunque le escogieses no serviría, Blaise es quien te esta ayudando, igual Weasel se lo creería, pero su novia no. Si la ecuación no me falla, quedo yo, soy guapo, inteligente y nadie se metería contigo si estás conmigo, excepto los que ahora están contra nosotros. Por no olvidar que piensan que estás con alguien de Slytherin, y yo soy muy muy malo y he corrompido a la dulce e inocente Granger. Soy tu única opción.  
-Muy bien Malfoy, entonces ahora cuando venga Blaise le explicas que su plan va a fallar porque mi única opción no quiere serlo.  
Sonreía, le había hecho una encerrona. Malfoy la miraba con una mezcla entre enfado y picardía que no sabía si le gustaba o le hacía querer salir corriendo. Optó por lo segundo.  
-Y que sepas que no eres mi única opción, todo el mundo sabe que Cormac va detrás de mi. Sólo tendría que ir a verle. Y Blaise es Slytherin y estoy más que segura de que no le desagradaría en absoluto besarme delante de todo el aula de pociones.  
Y se fue justo cuando el enfado estaba ganando a la picardía.  
Maldita Granger, le gustaba que le hubiese picado, que le replicara, que no le hubiese dejado con la última palabra, pero maldita fuese. Había intentando picarla y le había salido mal, quizá a él también le gustaba la idea de besarla delante de toda el aula de pociones.  
Volvió a la sala de los menesteres reprochándose a si mismo esos pensamientos.  
En la torre de los prefectos Hermione había terminado la lista de cosas que quería enseñar, la primera de todas era el Expecto Patronum, Blaise y Theo habían propuesto hechizos de ataque y Harry quería defensa, habían quedado esa tarde en la sala de los menesteres, ya la habían usado antes, esta vez también podría funcionar.  
Estaba contenta, sentía que podía encajar, que no iban a aprovecharse de ella porque todos estaban colaborando, todos tenían ideas, todos eran inteligentes, cada uno dominaba un ámbito, podrían abarcar mucho y estar muy preparados para la guerra, pero le preocupaba Ron, sentía que tenían que contarle que estaban rehaciendo el ED, y tenían que contar con él y con Ginny, no podía perderles así, podían haberse portado mal con ella, pero los amigos se llaman así porque se enfrentan juntos a las adversidades y las resuelven ¿Qué clase de amigos estaban siendo ellos que no solucionaban sus problemas como adultos? Lo único que conseguiría apareciendo con Blaise en pociones sería que se enfadasen más, pero Blaise tenía razón, ella no había hecho nada malo y eran ellos quienes debían pedir perdón ¿Pero y si no lo hacían?  
Se tumbó en el sofá bocabajo, otra vez el debate, no llegaba a ninguna decisión, no sabía si ir a pedirles perdón dejando a un lado su orgullo y no perderles, o arriesgarse a perderles para siempre ¿Y la lealtad? Ella era leal a ellos ¿Ellos eran leales a ella? La respuesta negativa de su mente fue una horrible puñalada, cuesta asimilar las cosas que no quieres aceptar.  
Y en eso estaba Malfoy, el armario no funcionaba, la manzana seguía dentro, por mucho que lo cerrase y se concentrará en Borgin y Burke no lo conseguía, algo fallaba, algo estaba saliendo mal. Cubrió el armario y salió, era casi hora de comer, tocaba dejar de ser un Malfoy y llevarle la comida a la sangresucia, solo él sabía el asco que le había dado decir que la estaba tratando como una amiga y sentarse con ella en el sofá, la muy incrédula sonreía, debía de funcionarle el cerebro peor de lo que creía si pensaba que de verdad lo estaba haciendo por que quería ser agradable con ella, y darle la mano, tocarla, tenía la piel suave, no era el tacto que esperaba de ella, pero no le había gustado, sabía que no iba a contaminarse él ¿Pero que diría su madre si le viese? Y su padre, su padre sería peor que su madre. Se podía hasta pensar que estaba haciendo un acto de caridad dejando que una sangresucia como ella estuviese cerca de él, igual se le pegaba algo de él, aunque fuese aprender a peinarse. Ya se había peinado para el baile, había comprobado que no era tan complicado ¿Por qué no lo hacía de nuevo? Y su ropa, no pedía que llevase la falda por debajo del culo, pero por la encima de la rodilla le quedaría mejor, pero no a ella, a todas, y camisas de su talla, seguro que tenía curvas, o no, tratándose de Granger tendría libros escondidos dentro del Jersey. Se reía solo de imaginarlo. Y definitivamente tuvo que ahorrarse arcadas al insinuarle ser pareja, si ella quería ir con Blaise mejor para él, y el otro, ya ni recordaba su nombre, ojalá fuese detrás de ella lo suficiente para que Weasel se sintiera incómodo y fuese detrás de ella. O mejor no. Brown se enfadaría y ella no podría volver jamás a su torre, pero, si no hacían nada tampoco volvería jamás, y no iba a volverse la mejor amiga de la idiota de la noche a la mañana, la idea de que Granger estaría todo el curso con ellos le golpeo como agua helada.  
Se había dormido, estaba tan dormida que no había escuchado la puerta, ni la taza cayendo al suelo, ni golpecitos discretos, debía ser mas directo, debía molestarla más, pero había que hacerlo para que no se despertase enfadada, desistió en la tarea y se fue a la ducha.  
Las duchas de Malfoy servían para llegar a conclusiones, y esta había sido muy útil, seguiría con lo de Granger, amistad solo, quizá encontraba cualidades que le hiciesen mas ameno ser su "amigo", aunque lo dudaba seriamente, también podría usarla para saber cosas del elegido, podría ser un topo, podría llevar información mientras siguiesen pensando que no era un mortifago, y lo hacía llevando las camisas arremangadas, pero Potter, ese no se fiaba de él, iba a ser complicado, pero si alguien era capaz era él, ya sabía hasta como hacer que Granger se fiase de él, la trataría como una persona, y después como mujer, la elogiaría, la encandilaría, y quizá si llevaba suficiente información no tendría que matar a Dumbledore, siendo sincero con él mismo no quería hacerlo, no entendía porque tenía que hacerlo, si Voldemort era tan poderoso podía ir él y poner fin a la guerra que planeaba incluso antes de que empezase, podría meter al señor oscuro por el armario evanescente, aunque seguro que preferiría por la puerta grande. Malfoy tenía una cosa clara, era el antagonista al elegido, él era el elegido de su propio bando, le habían elegido a él entre todos para esta misión porque confiaban en su ingenio y habilidad, y no estaba dispuesto a fallar. No cometería los mismos errores que su padre, hasta él habría de felicitarle.

Draco leía en el sillón a su lado cuando abrió perezosamente los ojos ,"Historia de Hogwarts", creía que era la única que había leído ese libro.

-Por fin despiertas. He estado intentando despertarte un buen rato, pero, he averiguado porque estás en Gryffindor.

-Sorprendeme.

-Por el pelo que tienes recién despierta.

-Te estás metiendo conmigo pero de una manera más simpática. No esta mal. ¿Qué es esto?

-La comida – dijo mirando donde ella señalaba

-No me refería a eso.

-Entonces te has equivocado de pregunta Granger. - Ella le miraba con sueño, se intuía que no dormía bien, él era experto en la falta de sueño.

-¿Para quien es esta comida?

-Para nosotros, estaba esperando a que te despertases.

Eso era raro, no le habría imaginado esperándola para comer ni aunque tuviesen una paz firmada, y menos sentarse a comer con ella, no sabía que le estaba pasando a Malfoy, pero de momento le gustaba.

-Antes has dicho que has averiguado porque estaba en Gryffindor ¿Acaso piensas que solo estoy allí por el pelo?

-Buena pregunta. Analicemos, mi primera opción para ti es Ravenclaw, eres inteligente, te gusta aprender, he visto las reglas mnemotecnias que empleaste para runas, tienes ingenio, pero precisamente ese el problema, ya tienes todo eso, no necesitas que te enseñen a ser inteligente, ni rodearte de grupos de pedantes para querer aprender más, sin embargo serias la perfecta Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff en absoluto, no eres alguien del montón. Tienes valor, y eres leal a tus amigos, evidentemente eres valiente, si no no habrías vivido todo lo vivido con Potter, pero, por lo que he visto estos años, mas que coraje tienes huevos, me golpeaste, no te has acobardado ante mi aunque prefieras ignorarme, incluso ahora que estas jodida por el pelirrojo estás intentado estar bien, creo que también podrías estar en Slytherin, no me mires así, no olvido que eres san... hija de muggles, pero tienes que ser ambiciosa seguro, no me creo que estés acumulando todos esos conocimientos para no hacer nada con tu vida, se ha demostrado que eres líder, porque no dudo de que tu fueses quien mandaba en el trió dorado. Creo que estas bien donde estas, pero podrías estar en cualquier otra casa.

Casi la cagaba, había estado a una palabra de mandar todo su esfuerzo a la mierda, ella se había dado cuenta, su mirada se había acongojado, pero brillo al cambiar la palabra, joder, había salvado la pregunta, no le había respondido en que casa podría estar, solamente le había resaltado cualidades que todos sabían que tenía, pero le había gustado que la alabara, sonreía ¿Y esa era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación? Por Salazar... Actuaba bien, pero ella le estaba poniendo el trabajo muy fácil.

-¿Y tú en que casa crees que deberías estar? ¿Y yo?

-Opino lo mismo que ti sobre Ravenclaw. Creo que entré a Gryffindor porque no tenía nada de lo que me podía ofrecer, y quería más ser valiente que ser más ambiciosa. Sin embargo, creo que tienes una idea pesima de Hufflepuff. Como ya sabrás allí va todo el mundo que no entra a las demás, en teoría, pero analicemos ¿Si yo no fui a Ravenclaw por que ya sabía ser lo que ellos me ofrecían, no tiene sentido que la gente que va allí sea porque tiene todo que ofrecer y todo por aprender? Creo que son como una gran familia leales a ellos, hay gente que debería haber entrado en cualquiera de las otras tres, pero no estaban seguros, unos pueden enseñarte a ser ambicioso, otros a ser valiente y otros pueden ayudarte a estudiar. Creo que de no estar en Gryffindor estaría en Hufflepuff. Slytherin ni me lo planteo, nunca ha sido una posibilidad para mi, como has dicho soy hija de muggles.

-Hay hijos de muggles en Slytherin.

-Pero yo soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-Si hubieras entrado a Slytherin no lo serías.

La dejo sin palabras, tenía razón, en eso si que tenía razón.

-No estoy hecha para Slytherin, no podría estar cubriéndome la espalda de gente de mi propia casa, en Gryffindor somos mas leales entre nosotros, no somos tan viperinos.

-Ha sido un chiste fácil pero te lo concedo porque tienes razón.

-Ahora hablemos de ti. Sinceramente no puedo concebirte en otra casa que no sea Slytherin, eres un Malfoy, estas diseñado para esa casa.

El rubio se lleno de orgullo, hasta ella se había dado cuenta.

-No te imagino en Ravenclaw por el mismo motivo que yo. Aborreces Hufflepuff y no creo que seas capaz de enseñar a otras personas a perseguir sus ambiciones, así que descartada. Sin embargo, en Gryffindor podrías llegar a estar, eres valiente, tienes coraje, no debe ser fácil ser un Malfoy, y creo que eres leal a quien te demuestra serte leal, pero lo eres, quizá en Gryffindor te habrían pulido eso. Pero definitivamente estas muy bien en Slytherin.

-Ha sido un buen razonamiento, pero, yo jamás podría estar en otra casa que no fuese Slytherin. No por mis capacidades, soy más que capaz de estar en cualquiera de las casa. El sombrero escucha tus preferencias, y yo no puedo elegir, tú lo has dicho, yo soy Malfoy, yo voy Slytherin. No hay opción a mas.

-No podría ser una Malfoy.

-¿Y como es ser una Granger?

En ese momento Blaise entró por la puerta.

-No me olvido de la pregunta Granger, piensa la respuesta.

Malfoy subió las escaleras a su habitación, ya había tenido bastante dosis de sangresucia por hoy, la muy inútil se había creído que podría estar en Slytherin, más quisiera ella. Le recorrió un escalofrió solo de pensarlo.

-Te he traído esto, espero que no sea demasiado ostentoso para ti. Me gustaría que lo llevases a partir de ahora.

Saco una pequeña caja, dentro había un anillo pequeño, de plata, con la forma de una serpiente enroscándose en el dedo.

-Blaise, es precioso.

-¡Genial! Nuestra Slytherin adoptiva ya tiene su primera serpiente.

Le puso el anillo y la serpiente se deslizo hasta donde tenía que ir, y se enrosco al dedo adaptándose a él perfectamente.

-¿Has pensado en la respuesta a mi pregunta, princesa?

Mierda, ni se había acordado.


End file.
